


i rock i roll i bloom i grow

by soupydoo



Series: s i n [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupydoo/pseuds/soupydoo
Summary: hyungwon's never bought lube for his and hoseok's "sexy time" before, and he really isn't looking forward to it. too bad hoseok doesn't feel like putting up with hyungwon's shit anymore.





	i rock i roll i bloom i grow

**Author's Note:**

> ah more tyler lyrics, oh well. this time theyre from his song "where this flower blooms"
> 
> this is my first time writing smut so i hope its not (too) cringey. it probably is but who gives a fuck.

“fucking shit. fuck,”

“what, what. hyung, chill. what is it,” hoseok glares at hyungwon.

“don't tell me to chill. we are out, of lube,” it was hyungwon's turn to freak out.

“you've got to be fucking kidding me,” hyungwon ran a hand through his already messed up hair, “this is your fault. you're the one who buys it, not me.” hoseok scoffed at him.

“well usually, you're the one who grabs the lube to use it, not me. so you should have known when you used the last of it,” hoseok got up off hyungwon's lap and the bed, going to look for his sweatpants that had been thrown somewhere on the floor. “go get some. i don't feel like going out.” hyungwon sat up in their bed extremely fast.

“what? no. no way,” he groaned loudly. “you know i don't, ya know, like that.” hoseok pouted, sticking his bottom lip out exaggeratingly far.

“man up you pussy. it's not that hard,” he paused to mess with his hair, “you literally just, go to wherever it is, grab the kind we use, and go to the self checkout.” hyungwon groaned again.

“i have to carry it around,” he got up out of the bed anyways, and began looking around for his clothes, “but fine, and don't call me a pussy, you know they… weird me out.” that made hoseok laugh.

“wait, you're actually gonna go? wow, my knight in shining armor,” he reached over to grasp hyungwon's hands in his own, “whatever would i do without you?” hyungwon yanked his hands away rolling his eyes.

“yeah yeah, whatever. you owe me, big time.” hoseok smiled cheekily, planting a wet kiss on his mouth.

“don't take ten years either, i don't know how long i can wait.” hyungwon raised an eyebrow,

“i'm sure you can make it.”

  
\--

  
when hyungwon pulled up at the closest store he was nervous, like unbelievably nervous. he felt a little too nervous. he was a grown man. he could handle grown man things. all the grown man things… except buying lube for his boyfriends ass. he sat in his seat for a good fifteen minutes contemplating his life choices, hoseok would be mad it took him so long.

he finally opened the door getting out, pulling the hood on his hoodie up over his head, pulling it as far down over his face as he could. it was bad enough random strangers might see him walking around with lube in his hand, let alone someone he knew. he entered the store, a kind sales lady greeting him at the front. he bowed quickly at her before continuing his hunt.

it took him a little while to actually find where the lube was. he certainly wasn't going to ask anyone where he could find it at so he was left to wander down aisles aimlessly until he found it. as he stood in front of the small variety of lube and condoms, he realized he didn't actually know what kind they used. did he want water-based? silicone? there wasn't a very large variety but of what there was, there were enough types to make hyungwon’s head spin. he considered calling hoseok but knowing the older, he would either not answer, or he would tell hyungwon to figure it out in his own. he decided on a water-based kind, assuming it would be safer for hoseok’s sensitive skin. now for the hard part. he didn't want to hide it in his sleeve or under his shirt, for fear that it would look suspicious. he definitely didn't want anyone to think he was trying to steal something. so, he grasped it in his hand and crossed his arms over his chest. you could probably still tell what it was, and he probably looked like a weirdo too so he just dropped his arms back to his sides and walked as fast as he could towards the checkout area.

when he got to the self-checkout he noticed there wasn't anyone in line. perfect. until he realized no one was in line because it was closed. hyungwon was screwed. this time he did call hoseok, and to hyungwon’s surprise, he actually answered.

“what the hell is taking you so long you cunt? hurry the fuck up.”

“the self-checkout is closed!”

“wow smart one. there’s this person, called a cashier.”

“no, no way. fuck no. i’m just gonna leave and not buy it.”

“i swear to fucking god chae hyungwon, if you come home empty handed you will not touch me for weeks.”

“you wouldn't. you wouldn't be able to even if you wanted to.”

“do you really want to try me? because i am dead serious.”

“ahggg, why do you do this to me?”

“hmmm, because i fucking can. now i’m gonna go, and i’m going to wait for fifteen more minutes. if you aren’t back by then… well, you know what will happen. now put on your big boy panties and buy the fucking lube.”

hoseok was right, he needed to put on his big boy panties, but he just couldn't do it. how was he supposed to buy lube like that, he could barely walk around with it, let alone hand it to someone. he new that hoseok probably would go along with what he said if hyungwon did come home empty handed. he could just buy it, and then never show his face at this store ever again. there were plenty of stores scattered throughout seoul. he decided he definitely didn't want a girl cashier, so it was left between a guy that looked to be around his age and one that looked like this was his first job. he went with the younger, hoping that maybe he wouldn't even realize what it was. there wasn't a line so he didn't have to wait. when he got up to the register he smiled awkwardly at the boy, reading his name tag, yugyeom. he smiled back and hyungwon set his item down on the scanner.

“uh, this is all thanks.” he attempted another smile but judging from the strange look the boy gave him, he assumed it was probably more of a grimace. when the boy looked down at the item his cheeks flamed a deep shade of red. fuck hyungwon thought i've been caught. but what the boy said next made hyungwon look up in surprise.

“my boyfriend really likes this kind for some reason. i hope it works for you.”

hyungwon choked on air and let out a raspy “thanks”. he handed the boy his card and the boy handed him his bag. he even double bagged it for him. he bowed his head and left quickly. he sent a quick text to hoseok,

im on the way. b ready

  
\--

  
when hyungwon got home he raced up the steps, wanting to get back to hoseok as fast as possible. he was excited, thinking about being able to continue what they had started earlier. he knew he'd probably get some appreciative head for going out and getting the lube, considering how much he refused to do it any other time. but that wasn't even what he was most excited for. he unlocked the door, kicking off his shoes at the entrance. when he entered his and hoseok’s room, hoseok was just sitting on the bed, still in his sweatpants, watching something on their tv. he pressed the power button on the remote in his hand and looked up at hyungwon expectantly. hyungwon lifted up the bag, a cute smile gracing his lips. he then remembered that he didn't actually know if he got the right kind.

“i don't know if i got the right kind. i never thought to look and see what kind we used. i got water-based though, i figured it'd be better for your sensitive skin.” hoseok smiled at him,

“awh you're so sweet, always thinking about me. that's fine though, perfect even, he paused getting up off the bed approaching hyungwon with long graceful strides. “now please,” he pouted, “fuck me, hyungwonnie” hyungwon choked on air for the second time that night, a low guttural noise exiting his lips. he grabbed hoseok’s face gently with the hand not holding the bag and pushed him back to the bed, kissing him. it was a wet, hot open-mouthed kiss. one that had hoseok grasping at the bottom of hyungwon’s sweatshirt, pulling it up over his head as quickly as he could.

“off, off, off.” hyungwon groaned, helping hoseok get the sweatshirt over his head. next to go we're hoseok’s pants, then hyungwon’s until they were back in the position they started in. hoseok naked in hyungwon’s lap, kissing at his mouth fervently. hoseok stopped kissing hyungwon so that he could grasp the skin on his collarbone with his teeth and pulling at the skin lightly. he proceeded it to suck on it until there was a light bruise starting to show. he continued his ministrations, going further, and further down until he was face to face with hyungwon’s very evident boner. hoseok mouthed at the area, still covered in a thin layer of cloth, keening at the muffled noises hyungwon was making. he did it again, this time his tongue coming out to lick at the thin fabric. hyungwon whimpered,

“come on hyung, don't tease please.” hoseok considered him a moment before grabbing the waistband, pulling until they were pooled at hyungwon’s ankles. he grinded down on hyungwon and leaned forward to kiss him again.

“want me to suck your cock?” hyungwon groaned,

“no, no. lube, condom, now.” hoseok got up, searching around the floor for where hyungwon had dropped the bag. he found it and then reached over to their bedside drawer where the condoms were. when he got back on the bed, he handed the items to hyungwon, them changing positions. hoseok was on his back now, legs spread wide, while hyungwon stared at him intently from where he was sitting on his knees in front of him. hyungwon leaned down to kiss hoseok before grabbing the new bottle of lube. he struggled with the cap for a moment, before meticulously coating three fingers in it. he teased them against hoseok’s walls, winking at him when he glared at hyungwon.

the first finger wasn't painful, just a little uncomfortable but it was a quick stretch and hoseok was quickly asking for another. hyungwon complied, continuing until he reached three fingers, using his longest one to push on hoseok’s prostate. hoseok moaned, the loudest he had all night, pulling hyungwon back up to kiss him, removing the younger fingers from his hole. he sat up, grabbing the condom from where hyungwon had sat it down on the bedside dresser, ripping it open before rolling it down hyungwon’s cock for him. he reached for the lube next making putting a fair amount on his hand before coating hyungwon’s cock in it. hyungwon groaned, pushing hoseok back onto the bed, remembering to prop a pillow under his waist so that hoseok was more comfortable. hoseok smiled at him leaning up to kiss hyungwon again. hyungwon began pushing it, pausing momentarily as hoseok silenced and began gripping on his arms tightly.

“no, don't stop. go, please.” hyungwon grimaced at the sound of hoseok’s voice because he could tell that hoseok was in pain. he kept pushing anyways, until he bottomed out, waiting on hoseok to tell him to move. it was a good minute before he did but when he did it was urgent and desperate. hoseok wrapped his legs around hyungwon, pulling him closer while hyungwon thrusted into him. soon hoseok was begging hyungwon for more and who was hyungwon to deny hoseok anything.

one of hyungwon’s favorite things about hoseok was how loud he was. unlike himself, hoseok didn't bother trying to muffle his moans or be quiet. he just let scream after scream fall from his mouth. varying from hyungwon’s name and a multitude of curses. there were times when hyungwon would fuck hoseok so hard their neighbors would come knocking on their door asking if everything was alright.

“touch- ah, touch me! touch me, please.” hoseok was being extra needy tonight, but hyungwon couldn't complain. he did as his hyung asked and wrapped his slender fingers around hoseok’s neglected cock. he moaned louder at the touch, feeling his orgasm approach. hoseok unwrapped his legs from hyungwon’s back setting them down on the bed, only for hyungwon to lift them back up, and over his shoulders. hoseok let out a scream as hyungwon hit right onto his prostate. hyungwon continued until hoseok was begging him to come.

“yes, come baby.” hoseok did and hyungwon did soon after, setting hoseok’s legs down. he pulled out, discarding the condom in the wastebasket before going back to the bed. he laid on top of hoseok for a few minutes until hoseok shoved him off, saying something about not liking the sticky feel. hyungwon pulled hoseok from the bed, hoseok leaning on hyungwon as he pulled him to the bathroom. they got in, helping each other wash, pressing chaste kisses on each others lips occasionally.

when they returned to the bed, naked and hair still wet, hyungwon laid down, pulling hoseok into his chest. they laid there for a while, hoseok content listening to the sound of hyungwon’s heartbeat. hyungwon would press soft kisses on hoseok’s head, murmuring how much he loved hoseok. i know, hoseok would respond tilting his head to meet hyungwon’s lips. they laid there a little longer until they both fell asleep. neither of them woke up when the neighbors came knocking, asking if everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaahha im guffawing someone pls help me, what even is this
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/jaesbody)


End file.
